Me laisse pas!
by Boulette
Summary: Oneshot[où peut être pas...à vous de voir!] yaoi...narusasu...triste...sérieux


Auteur : Boulette

Titre : Reviens-moi

Genre : Triste, yaoi

Base : Naruto

Chapitre : Reviens-moi!

Sakura, ses longs cheveux roses mouillés par la pluie, regarda le jeune homme blond devant elle en soupirant tristement.

« Naruto…il faut y aller, maintenant. »

Le concerné ne fit même pas un geste vers sa partenaire et se contenta, le visage baisser, de fixer la tombe devant lui.

« Naruto, s'il te plaît… »

La jeune femme fit quelques pas en avant pour mettre sa main sur l'épaule du garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant des années mais une énorme vague de charka rouge l'en empêcha.

« ... »

Comme toujours, il ne parla pas. Comme toujours depuis… une image la frappa de plein fouet, lui faisant fermer les yeux sous la douleur qu'elle ressentit au niveau de la poitrine. L'image d'un homme à terre, crachant du sang, une plaie béant à la poitrine.

_Sasuke_

Elle rouvrit les yeux, espérant que les deux années qu'elle avait vécut n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller dans sa chambre mais sa vision était toujours celle qu'elle avait eu plusieurs secondes au par avant.

« Naruto… ! »

La voix de la jeune femme aux yeux verts sonnait comme un appel à l'aide. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Pris par la colère et la tristesse, elle retourna son ami d'enfance face à elle, lui mis une claque sur les deux joues, pour le faire réagir, et lui hurla pratiquement dessus.

« Arrête, bon Dieu ! ARRÊTE ! J'en est marre de te voir comme sa depuis que c'est arriver ! De te voir sans vie, ne sortant que pour aller sur sa tombe ! MARRE ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas en restant planté là, qu'il va revenir à la vie ! Tu compris sa ? Il est mort ! MORT ! »

Naruto la regarda, se tenant la joue gauche, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

« Mort ? »

Ce mot avait était dit dans un léger murmure comme si le blond était un petit enfant s'adressant à un adulte. Se détendant un peu, Sakura lui parla plus doucement comme une maman expliquant quelque chose d'important à son fils.

« Oui, mort, depuis presque deux ans. »

Le jeune homme l'étudia quelques instants avant de lui faire un grand sourire qu'il avait sur le visage vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Avant.

_Avant sa_

Il dégagea de la prise de la jeune femme, toujours en lui souriant et lui répondis comme si il lui expliquait que deux plus deux font quatre. Comme l'évidence même.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Sakura-chan ? Sasuke ne peut pas être mort. Je l'es vu, tout comme toi, il y a à peine une heure quand on est revenu de mission avec Kakashi-senseï. »

A cette phrase, la rose sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux et des larmes salées allèrent se mélanger avec la pluie sur son visage. En cet instant précis, elle venait de comprendre qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Qu'il resterait dans son délire à croire qu'il n'avait que treize ans alors qu'il en avait dix-sept, à continuer de croire que Sasuke n'était jamais partit rejoindre Orochimaru, qu'il ne l'avait jamais combattu avec Saï deux années plus tard, que Sasuke n'était pas mort, tué par son Rasengan. Jamais. JAMAIS !

« Qui y'a-t-il Sakura-chan ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien… »

Naruto la regardait, toujours souriant, bien qu'un air un peu inquiet sur le visage.

Ne pouvant supporter ce qu'elle voyait, la jeune femme aux yeux vert s'en alla en courant, une main sur sa bouche, retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses sanglots.

Le blond suivit quelque instant sa partenaire qui s'en allait avant d'hausser les épaules et de se retourner vers la tombe.

Il resta plusieurs instant immobile avant s'écrouler à genoux dans la boue, prenant très délicatement le petit cadre poser sur la tombe. La photo qu'il y avait à l'intérieure représentait un garçon de douze, treize ans, la mine sombre, les cheveux plutôt long avec des yeux d'un noir intense.

_Sasuke Uchiwa _

L'ex pire garnement du village caché de Konoha caressa la cadre, ses yeux reflétant une immense tendresse.

« Non, tu ne peux pas être mort Sasuke, murmura t-il, parce que tu ne peux pas mourir, à prés tout, tu est un Uchiwa un de ces génies dont tellement de gens parle et puis, la voix du jeune homme aux yeux bleus se fit encore plus basse, même si je te l'est jamais dit, je…je suis, enfin je t'aime Sasuke. -après une courte hésitation il embrassa doucement la photographie-, Alors s'il te plaît me laisse pas. Me laisse pas ! »

Sa voix se fit désespérée.

« Tu entend, me laisse pas, t'as pas le droit ! PAS LE DROIT ! »

Des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, suivi par d'autres encore plus nombreuses, alors que le blond lâchait le cadre, qui allait s'écraser au sol, brisant le ver.

« Je t'en pr,is revi,ens(1) ! Reviens mo,i ! REVIENS MOI ! »

Et alors qu'au même moment que Sakura se jetait dans les bras de Lee en larmes sous le regard étonner de l'Hokage et de toutes les proches de Naruto Uzumaki, qui s'était réunit pour parler de son cas, un cri déchira la nuit.

Un cri de tristesse et de souffrance. La souffrance de perde un être cher. L'être qu'on aime.

**FIN **(je suis pas très sur…vous voulez que je fasse une suite ou pas ?)

Boulette : ahhhh, enfin, sa vas faire des heures que je bosse dessus, je suis fière de l'avoir fini ! Mon premier One-Shot, sa m'arrive d'être fêté!

Naruto : Mais qu'est ce que c'est cette horreur ?

Boulette : une deathfic

Naruto : Mais pourquoi ? T'en fait jamais d'habitude ?

Boulette : Ouais mais j'avais envie de changer et puis après avoir lus le chapitre 308 sa m'a donner cette idée et je pense que sa serait pas mal si Sasuke mourrait, non ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois mourir ?

Boulette : Va savoir, le destin sûrment….

Sasuke ; Dis plutôt que tu me déteste. C'est plus crédible.

Boulette : ok, je te déteste ! Mais bref, j'aimerai demander aux lectrices/teurs de me laisser une ptite review ! Et dîtes moi, si vous voulez une suite ou pas ! Merci !

(1) Naruto parle en pleurant. La phrase « je t'en pris, reviens. » se transforme en « je t'en prr-hiis, revi-hien. » Vous voyez ?


End file.
